The invention relates generally to welding devices, and more particularly, to a welder with a small combustion engine.
Welding is a process that has increasingly become ubiquitous in various industries and applications. While such processes may be automated in certain contexts, a large number of applications continue to exist for manual welding operations, which rely on the use of an engine-driven welder/generator to power the welding process. Specifically, welders with small internal combustion engines are often used in applications such as small scale maintenance and repair work, farm and ranch welding, and small scale construction, among others. Such welders typically include functional components such as electrical circuitry, a generator, the single cylinder engine, a muffler, and the like, which produce substantial amounts of heat during operation.
Welders with small internal combustion engines are typically provided in open frame models, in which the engine, among other components, remains unenclosed. These welders typically provide a low cost portable system for use in small scale welding applications. However, such welders leave the engine, as well as other components, exposed to the welding environment. Since welding environments typically include harsh conditions, such as weld splatter and extreme heat, weld components may be damaged during use. Accordingly, there exists a need for improved welders with engine-driven generators that overcome these drawbacks.